sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Corpses For Cash
Corpses For Cash The leader and his five bandits faced the Monster with murder in their eyes. 'I am Gonzalo' the leader said. 'Men cringe and tremble at the mention of my name. And you think you can get me to the sheriff for a few dollars...' Gonzalo grinned. The five bandits, with the signal of their leader, moved as one towards the Monster. However, they made the fatal mistake of grabbing for the monster instead of their guns. In a blur of motion, the monster reached for his pistol, slapped the hammer of his Colt, and five shots sounded almost as one drum-roll of thunder, coming so fast that the reflexes of the bandits already dead with a bullet hole between every one of their eyes. Then, in a swishing noise, the gun was twirled back into it's respective holster. Blood would be mixed with dirt all around the field, sweat was pouring down from Gonzalo's face. But still, he had the nerve to speak. 'you are down to one bullet now, my friend,' Gonzalo spoke softly. 'your gun is nearly empty but mine is not...' The two killers would stare eachother in the eyes in silence. Everything around them was nearly dead silent. The only noise that could be heard was the faint whistling of the wind, along with the sounds of gurgling blood oozing from the fallen bandits. It remained this quiet for nearly a minute, the silence was driving Gonzalo insane. However, he concealed any signs of weakness towards the monster. Instead, he was eye-balling him, observing closely making sure he doesn't pull off any sudden movements. The monster was a figure to catch the stares of curious people wherever he went, standing a strong, hard-muscular four feet six stocky individual. With an unvarying face that would set him apart from any crowd. This was topped with a Texas-styled grey hat, broadly-brimmed and flat-crowned. He also wore a black tattered vest. Underneath it, was a well buttoned up plain long sleeved shirt which was, perhaps, white as snow. Below near the waist, was a brown leather gun strap with a holster to the side. Inside the holster was a covered .44 Colt that oddly resembled the army model 1860. From the looks of it, he was for sure, a Bounty Hunter. What bothered Gonzalo the most, was that the Hunter's face always remained expressionless. It was even ironic that the face of the hunter oddly resembled the looks of death. This made Gonzalo feel like he was being mocked, which forced him to sneer. This made him attempt to slowly reach for his pistol, which was strapped over his belly. While doing this, he made sure his eyes were in direct contact with the Hunter's. With the two still strongly locking eyes, Gonzalo's hand was only inches away from his gun. Before he could move his hand an inch closer, he froze completely upon hearing the sound of a tap. The bandit's eyes widened as the sound of tapping increased. The Hunter was already wielding his .44 Colt, which was draped down near the side of his leg. The sound of tapping was from his finger hitting the side of the gun's trigger. It continued in a well organized tune, like a lullaby. Gonzalo couldn't believe that the Hunter had already held is gun before he did. His face was soaked with sweat, so much that there were sweat droplets hanging off the hairs of his short wiry beard. There was now fear in his eyes, he could no longer bear the intensity with his foe. In one lightning move, Gonzalo desperately slid out his gun and aimed at the Hunter, before he could fire a shot, a loud burst was heard and his head would jerk back in a sudden powerful motion, sending him straight onto his back. The Hunter dropped his gun back into it's holster one last time, slid out one of his stubby cigars from his vest and bit down on it with the lower left side of his jaw. He then walked towards the lifeless bodies of Gonzalo's men. Leaning down, he gripped two of the bodies and swung them both over each of his shoulders with one arm each. Carrying them towards his wagon which was only parked a few yards away, only to toss the two corpses into the back. After successfully tossing the remains of the leader's men into the back of the wagon, he walked his way over towards Gonzalo. Gonzalo was of massive size, a foot and half taller than the Bounty Hunter. He weighed nearly a Ton and was well built. Nonetheless, the Hunter swung the corpse over his shoulder without so much as a grunt of effort and made his way towards the wagon. He then harshly chucked the lifeless body of Gonzalo onto the pile of his men, after that he swung up the wagon's back door, where blood was leaking. The Hunter would then step up onto the front his wagon. Sitting in the driver seat, he place his thumb and trigger finger in his mouth whistling. Which made two strange black horses form out from seemingly nowhere right before his eyes, they looked strongly demonic and were ready to follow their owner's command. He slid out a wooden match from within his boot and snapped it into a flame with his thumbnail and placed it near his cigar. When it was glowing enough to his satisfaction, he tossed the burnt wooden match aside and whipped his two horses with the halter attached to them and motioned their way towards the dusty road. He was now on the road, traveling to his destination with a wagon full of corpses, which are worth a great amount of cash. =THE END= This was a short story starring the character Jack, hope you enjoyed. Feel free to let me know how you think about the story in the comments!